Fat Italian Plumbers
by Triple Bees
Summary: Mario and Luigi get some nice lovin' from a small girl in the human world...but will it be enough?


Fat Italian Plumbers

Once upon a time, in a pixilated land far, far away, the Mario brothers sat conversing in broken Itatlian about how horny they were.

"Oh-a Mario, Princess Daisy never-a fucks me anymore-a. Bippity Bidong Dizzle."

"Oh-a Luigi, I-a understand-a your feeling-a. Maybe we-a should go up to the real-a world-a and get us some-a real pussy."

Luigi laughed, rolling onto the ground and just kind of flopping there like a fish out of water for a few minutes, except he was a plumber on dry 8-Bit land, so it wasn't nearly as charming.

"Yes-a Mario, let us-a go and-a get some-a real women up from America!"

"Yes-a, those-a American women are too-a disgusting for other men-a, they'll-a be-a desperate-a, and our-a huge-a cocks will be-a nice-a relief-a!"

And so, the Mario brothers went down one of those gay little green tubes and entered the human world, looking for nice desperate women.

UP IN THE LAND OF DESPERATE WOMEN

It was a boring Tuesday night, and Alonya, a young, really ugly girl, sat alone in her house, taking more selfies for her Instagram. "I'M SO LONEELLYY," she screeched in her weird ass Minnie Mouse voice, like seriously this bitch sounded and looked horrifying. She was strutting around her room in a weird long sweater dress with her bushy hair tied up behind her, giving off the effect of a King Cobra using its veil thing to ward off enemies. Except, the veil was just a mat of light brown, stringy hair, so she just looked kind of deranged.

Anyways, back to the topic. Alonya flopped down onto her bed, rolling around and imitating a possessed woman. "I AM SO LONELY, I WANT TO GO BACK TO RUSSIA EVEN THOUGH I ONLY LIVED THERE FOR LIKE A FUCKING MONTH WHEN I WAS LIKE TWO BLAH BLAH BLAH." Suddenly, a large green tube shot up out of her bedroom floor, the remains of her father's now lifeless body smashed onto it. He had obviously been impaled, since this fucking tube DID shoot up from the fucking floor and all that shit.

"OHH NO MY DAD SDJAHDADASK NOOO HE'S DEAD CRIES"

"Who-a the fuck-a is this-a ugly bitch-a, Mario-a?"

"I-a don't know-a, Luigi."

"I'M ALONYAAAA MY NAME IS IMPOSSIBLE TO PRONOUNCE BECAUSE I'M RUSSIAN LOL LOOK AT ME DOING RUSSIAN THINGS," She shouted in reply as she began to do the stereotypical Russian celebration dance while the song, "Rasputin" played in the background. A large, cylindrical black hat was atop her misshaped head.

"Is this-a really America?"

"I-a guess-a so-a, Luigi."

"Yolo-a, Mario."

Luigi grabbed Alonya by her face and punched her square in the jaw with his gloved fist. Now, mind you, in the gaming world Mario and Luigi are just two slightly over-weight Italian plumbers. In the real world, they were fucking terrifying. Luigi stood at about six feet tall and was made of solid plumbing muscle. Mario was a bit shorter, and where Luigi had muscle, Mario had layers upon layers of fat, like a disgusting Italian onion. And since we're doing descriptions, Alonya was still really hideous and Russian-looking and had deformed teeth and really weird body-shapes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT I'M RUSSIAN DO YOU WANT TO HEAR ME SING?" She screeched in reply, sounding a bit like a pterodactyl.

"Who-a the fuck-a asked-a you-a?" Mario replied, smashing her face against the wall.

"I WAS IN WICKED YOU HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME MY DAD ALMOST KILLED HIMSELF IN FRONT OF ME PITY ME BAW"

Luigi sighed, looking over at his short, round brother.

"This-a bitch is-a fucking annoying-a as hell-a. Can we-a move-a on-a?"

Mario shook his head. "No-a Luigi, we-a have-a to-a rape-a her-a. She deserves it-a."

The two nodded in agreement, and sighed in regards to the task they were about to face. This would not be easy. Well, getting it in would be easy, this bitch was about as solid as a plastic bag. Achieving a suitable erection, however, would not be quite as easy.

Luigi unbuckled his weird green over-all things, sliding them down to reveal a pair of stained white granny panties and stockings.

"What-a the hell-a, Luigi?!" Mario looked at his brother, disgusted by the feminine underclothing.

"You-a can't-a judge a book-a by its-a cover, Mario."

Mario nodded, accepting his brother/sister thing for who he/she was. Alonya was just sort of there, screaming about how she was Russian, and speaking obviously practiced sentences in Russian. Mario had had enough of this bullshit already, and with a practiced hand he shoved his entire fist in the girl's grotesque mouth. That obviously shut her up.

"Listen-a here-a you-a little cunt-a. I'm-a gonna rape you, and you're-a gonna shut-a the fuck up-a and-a like-a it-a. Got-a it-a?"

Mario removed his fist slowly.

"LOOK AT HOW FASHIONABLE I AM IN MY KNEE HIGH SOCKS WITH SHORT ANKLE BOOTS."

"HOLY-A FUCKING-A CHRIST-A DO YOU-A NEVER SHUT-A THE FUCK-A UP-A?!"

Alonya's face was immediately hit with a lamp that had been standing nearby, watching the whole scene. That poor lamp had never seen it coming. Just watching, terrified, as its obviously horrible owner was beat up by two plumbers. But now, the lamp was a part of this. Its entire life flashed underneath its lampshade. Being manufactured with its family, being packaged and shipped out, being bought for this girls birthday, being broken, having lightbulbs changed…it was all over now, though. With one quick blow to a disfigured face, the lamp shattered, breaking into pieces. There would be no light at the end of the lamps tunnel, for the bulb had shattered on impact. Anya's face, however, was just really majorly cut up. No biggie.

Mario held down the writhing girl onto her bed as Luigi began to pour salt into her face wounds, laughing like a madman.

"Oh-a yes-a Luigi, you-a pour-a that-a salt-a onto-a her-a wounds-a."

Mario groaned, a short boner showing through his overalls. Honestly, it wasn't even a boner, it was more like a slight bulge. Maybe it was a Jolly Rancher, or a Tic-Tac. In any case, as Mario quickly undressed, cherishing the moment, Alonya was about to get her breath freshened.

Alonya kept screaming about how talented she was at acting and singing as Mario shoved his mini-dick into her mouth, careful to avoid her trainwreck teeth. This was not nearly as pleasurable as he had expected it to be, since the girl was honestly hideous, and had no redeeming physical qualities. In the meantime, Luigi ripped off all of her horrifying unfashionable clothing, and just sort of started fucking her I guess.

Yolo.

The two brothers began to sync up, thrusting in time with the other one to create a beautiful symphony of sweaty grunts and moans amongst the background music on Alonya attempting to tell them about the Russian holidays she celebrated. They were having none of that, and eventually, Mario got tired of hearing her attempt to gag out a sentence.

"Luigi-a, hand-a me-a that-a glass-a shard-a there-a."

"Okay-a, Mario-a."

Mario grasped the shard firmly and slit the girls throat, watching as the blood cascaded out from the slit. Alonya kept on going about the movies her and her friend in Russia used to make. Mario just wanted her to shut the fuck up, so he shoved the glass shard into the slit, tearing apart her throat and her vocal cords, enabling her speechless. She didn't even scream in pain, the little bitch, she just kept fucking talking until the vocal cords were completely cut.

Mario was satisfied then, and instantly shoved his chode into her throat-slit, fucking the flapping flesh until it was nothing more than a pile of soggy, bloody throat muscle. Alonya was dead now, obviously, and now the two brothers had no inhibitions.

Luigi grabbed Alonya's leg and tore it off with surprising force, then shoving it up the girl's vagina. This naturally tore the labia and the uterus apart, blood and muscle covering the dainty foot.

So, since this is already four pages long, I'm going to wrap this shit up. Mario and Luigi fucked the dead girl in many interesting ways, using her own father's dead cock to poke out her eyes and put them into her ass, using the poor dead lamp as a dildo, and eventually cumming all over her room. Yolo.

With that, the two brothers went back down their light green 'rabbit hole', so to speak, satisfied and with a newfound love of BDSM, pedophilia, and Russian women.

The End.


End file.
